


The Next First Time

by Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Harrow is alive because reasons, M/M, Oral Sex, bottom harrow, fucked-up-with-dark-magic!Viren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken/pseuds/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken
Summary: They can't be anything they've been before.





	The Next First Time

Officially, King Harrow is very angry at Lord Viren.

Personally, Harrow's feelings are more confused.

They stand before the mirror. It's easier, somehow, for Harrow to look indirectly. To see what Viren has become. He glances at the mirror occasionally, holding Viren tightly, kissing him. Viren's eyes are closed.

Harrow kisses his jaw, behind his ear, down along his neck... He nips and licks at Viren's throat and Viren whimpers. Harrow hurriedly opens Viren's collar and works at the rest of his clothing. Viren helps.

Harrow pulls him to the bed, shedding his own clothes along the way. He strokes his hands across Viren's chest and down his sides. Viren's skin is cool to the touch. Not icy, but lacking in normal human warmth. Enough of a chill that when Viren sucks him, Harrow wraps a protective hand around his balls. 

Everything familiar hurts, the blend of comfort and jarring wrongness twisting in Harrow's gut. They can't be anything they've been before. Harrow needs something different.

Viren is perplexed but willing. Every touch is hesitant. Harrow gasps as cold, slick fingers press against him, moans as they slip inside.

He's curled toward the wall. It should be easier like this, and...

“You don't want to see my face.”

Harrow spreads his hands, helpless. “I miss the old one.”

This one doesn't even blush.

It's too much. Harrow isn't ready. But he wants to be. He will be. 

So many things are different now, and nothing that he ever would have chosen. But they're alive and Harrow is certain there's no challenge challenge they can't face together.


End file.
